happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Helicopter Man/@comment-24364849-20140216123028/@comment-24364849-20140220132721
first of all, a stabbing sound plays when somebody gets stabbed from the blades, indicating that one is being harmed. I told you before: It is heard because the game plays the sound files. Jim may have added the "stabbing" sound even if the character being hit is not being damaged in any way because it's a glitch. Plus, the "stabbing" sound is not actually the sound of a sharp or pointed object penetrating flesh, it's just a sound file that the game'''plays when a sharp object comes in contact with flesh. ''THAT'S not considered "painless" and "harmless", not to mention in real life fast spinning propellers are dangerous.'' This is a game. Not real life. It is considered painless and harmless because IT'S A GLITCH. ''obviously, and I repeat, you can't seem to think about any of the realistic measures in this game. (and before you try to contradict, what's ).'' Apparently, you can't seem to think about how glitches can exist in games and that glitches do not happen in real life. ''second of all, in which I'm going to repeat until you finally perceive it rationally, just because people don't react when the propellers stab the head doesn't mean they're not feeling any pain.'' It's a glitch and it's a game. ''(and your potential response to this is "because it's a glitch"? that basically shows that you are shunning that fact.)'' Can you please tell me while "It's a glitch" is not a valid response? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glitch#Video_game_glitches ''how is getting hurt by something sharp not harmful? (and "it's a glitch" doesn't explain anything.'' "It's a glitch" explains everything. The glitch causes the harmful blades to become harmless. If you still don't get it: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glitch#Video_game_glitches ''I just said "just because people don't react when the propellers stab the head doesn't mean they're not feeling any pain".)'' I also just said that the glitch causes the collision to become painless. ''HELLO? the "stabbing sound"? don't you know how dangerous getting stabbed is?'' HELLO? The glitch? Don't you know that glitches causes problems and errors in a program? Happy Wheels is a GAME. It's like real life, except it's not and that '''JIM '''wrote the code for it. Jim not knowingly adds a feature that causes propeller blades to be harmless unless a lot of force is applied, thus, creating a glitch. Basically, Jim forgot to code that getting hit by a huge spinning blade will be very harmful. Know the difference between Happy Wheels and Real Life. ''and "no blood or gore" doesn't mean someone's not getting injured. I just stated several times! just because people don't react when the propellers stab the head doesn't mean they're not feeling any pain.'' Same answer as above. ''and what do you mean "it SHOULD be a hard collision"? getting stabbed by fast spinning propellers regardless of the "hitbox's" collision speed with something isn't already a hard collision?'' You're very confusing. So, it should be a hard collision but it should not be a hard collision? What do you mean? ''obviously you can't seem to think even SOMEWHAT logically in a game. even though it's unrealistic, it has SOME real life references. such as the propellers being able to cut up people.'' Real life references prove nothing. Remember that lines of code are different from reality. ''and although it's a game, it REPRESENTS that in real life. again, it HAS some real life references.' Same answer as above. The same answer to the same questions.